Paintball: X-men Style
by David McKenzie
Summary: When Beast invents a new paintball danger room simulation a paintball war erupts amongst the X-men.


Paintball: X-men Style  
  
Disclaimer thingy:These characters aren't mine and all that stuff. Sorry Marvel but I've dragged your merry mutants into another of my wars. It in a time period when Cyclops was still around. I would like it if you review this fic or if you would like to email me at frank_castle55@hotmail.com Hope you enjoy!!!  
  
Note: this is written in a pre Apocalypse:The Twelve time because as you will notice Cyclops is still here and a few other things remain to.  
  
  
'Good work guys. Take an hour break.' Beast says.  
The X-men just finished another round in the Danger Room and begin to take a well deserved break. Everyone goes their own way except for Storm who goes up to check on Beast who was still busy working with the controls of the Danger Room. Storm walks in quietly without attracting the attention of Beast.  
'What are you up to Hank?' Storm says startling Beast who never realised she had entered in the first place.  
'You gave me a fright Ororo' Beast says. 'I'm analysing all your and the others recent training secessions.'  
'Don't give me that Hank' says Storm. 'Every time the Professor goes out you sneak here and work on some secret project. Now tell me what you've got hidden up your sleeve.'  
'Well...' Beast says with a mischievous grin on his face. 'I'll let you on what I've been working on. But you'll have to wait to the others return before I reveal what I've been up to.'  
Beast manages to convince Storm to wait for the others return before Beast's latest scheme is revealed. All the others turn up relatively on time except for Gambit and Wolverine who take an extra half our after dealing with their own agendas. In this time there is no shortage of things to do with a few more simulations in progress. Finally Gambit and Wolverine turn up, Logan not being in the best condition. Wolverine heals up while Beast explains everything to the gathered X-men.  
'Now everyone gathered' Beast declares. 'As you may have gathered I have been working on a project for us all. I've designed a new Danger Room sim that we will...'  
There is a chorus of groans at hearing the fact that Beast's suprise is just another simulation that they will have to run. 'Hey give me a chance people' Beast says. 'Now about half a week ago when young Jubilee here visited she told us about her adventures paintball shooting along with another few of her companions from Generation X. Now that got me thinking, paintball shooting is a very cool game but what if we could design our own rules.'  
'So I have' Beast says now with everyone's attention. 'For the last we while I have programmed in a all out X-men paintball war, but in this version, powers are included.'  
Everyone is very excited about Beast's latest venture and can't wait to try it out. But first some things are set out. The scene is a roughly one mile forest with a base at each end. In the first game everyone is split into two groups, which are chosen. Red team consisting of Rogue, Storm, Shadowcat, Archangel, Nightcrawler, Psyclocke, Jubilee and Cyclops as the leader. Blue team consisting of Gambit, Colossus, Beast, Phoenix, Cable, Marrow, Iceman and Wolverine as the leader.  
Both teams must try and get to the others flag that is concealed in their bases. From there the flag must be carried out the exit, not as easy as it sounds. Only a few rules apply, other than these, it's war. Those who can fly must restrict themselves to hovering no more than two meters of the ground. Shadowcat may only phase three times for about three seconds a phase. Nightcrawler may only teleport four times, each teleport going a maximum of three meters. No one may climb over two meters on a tree.  
Beast gathers everyone into the centre of the battle field for one last group talk before everyone joins their teams. Beast issues everyone with suitable weapons for the upcoming battle. The standard weapon seems to be an automatic, air pressured paintball gun that has been slightly modified by Beast for extra speed. All geared up in war clothes Beast shows them a couple more thing to the group.  
'I hope the my opposing Red team won't mind if I use this special device that I created earlier today' Beast says pulling out his secret weapon.  
Shock spreads across the faces of the X-men as it is revealed to be, a paintball launcher. It has the same principle as a rocket launcher except it fires a huge bubble of blue paint. As the blue team laugh the red team stare at object. Beast tells them to just be quiet and watch a tree an odd twenty meters away. The X-men turn their heads to see a huge ball of blue paint fly towards the tree after an incredible speed after a small bang.  
As the big ball of blue paint hits the tree it makes a reasonable sized dent in it. Blue paint flies out everywhere covering the surrounding five meters in the blue goo. All the X-men look in awe at Beast's creation.  
'I don't think I'll be using this one' Beast says referring to his paintball launcher. 'If it can make that sized of a dent in a tree It's easy to imagine what it would do to you lot, protective gear or not.'  
After showing another couple of devices including a paintball grenade that done basically the same thing as the launcher but without the force, everyone gets into place.  
Now that both teams have arrived in their bases the groups have their strategical talks. Wolverine pulls his team together and lays out the plan. The obvious decision is to send Wolverine out front as the main offensive position with the hyper senses and all. Gambit, Cable and being Wolverine's first line of back-up because they are all agile, quick and fast thinking. Beast and Colossus follow up behind the last two.  
Iceman taking the left wing and Marrow taking the right wing. This is encase any of the offenders fail in their mission and let through any attackers. Jean is left to guard the base on her lonesome, though she is plenty capable with all the TK power at her disposal.  
Cyclops tries not to admit his fear but he knows that Wolverine has more battle strategy in a situation like this. Cyclops tries to organise his group as best as possible but his plans seem a little thin. Storm is set to take the lead position because her powers will give her a great advantage over any opponent. From there Rogue and Psycloke will move in straight after Storm. Archangel will be the only thing to keep them covered if something goes wrong.  
Nightcrawler takes the right and Shadowcat the left. And being cautious Cyclops decides that he and Jubilee will guard the base. Everyone psychs themselves up and gets ready for Beast to call the start of the simulation. And suddenly, in one instant the call comes over the speakers and it has begun. 'Simulation 38759, blue team vs red team with objective of capturing and the flag from the opposing teams base and securing it out the fences, begins now.'  
"About flamin' time" Wolverine thinks to himself as he starts to creep along the track. "I've got the major advantage here with my senses. I've only got my dark black gear to disappear into the dark. The others have weighed themselves down with a lot of protective gear and those stupid masks. I know how much their eyewear will be foggin' up, not to mention the fact that these senses are guiding me threw these woods with ease."  
"The waiting and not knowing is what will kill me" Cyclops thinks to himself. "The only thing I can see is dark bush and a lot of shadows. I'll never be able to pick out any of these guys in all those trees and scrub. And just kneeling here on this cold ground with only a small wooden wall to protect me and Jubilee. And I'm breathen into my mask making it fog up, things are getting even harder to see."  
Wolverine leads the blue team slowly through the bush. A lot of running, pausing behind trees or whatever's around, checking if everything's clear and running again. Even though you know your enemies could be watching you do this and just waiting for you to make it to a clearing. After a good two minutes creeping along the pace slows down to long pauses between coverage. It is now that along with small footsteps Wolverine hears the first heart beat that isn't from his own team.  
Wolverine now pulls in his second teams major advantage and uses Cable to communicate his plans telepathically. Cable receives Wolverine's plan and lets the others know what is going on, then the plan is put into action. Cable lies low and opens fire at Storm, not letting her see him. Storm notices the balls coming at a great speed all with Cable's deadly aim. Storm returns fire with one arm and stops Cable's shots with wind power.  
The diversion has worked, Storm is busy and Gambit has time to slip two charged pine cones past Storm. The explosion's force drives Storm's back and brings her flying towards Wolverine. It is an easy target for Wolverine, a flying Storm who is just managing gain her senses and catch a ride on the wind. Wolverine's automatic paint ball guns burst out paintballs that whack all around Storm onto the trees and then finally hitting Storm herself. Storm yells out hit, the computer removes her from the simulation.  
Storm nurses her three small bruises from the paint balls and thinks about where she went wrong. Storm realises that it was a rookie mistake and an obvious setup. If Cable had really wanted to hit her in the first place he would have dived out and made sure with his great aim that he didn't miss the target.  
Cable receives and broadcasts the message to everyone that they should stay put and make the others make the mistake. Rogue and Psycloke get back up from the explosion that just drove them back. Both fly quickly to Storm's aid only to find she has already been taken out and that paintballs are flying in from three different directions. Cable, Gambit and Wolverine launch a combined attack on Rogue and Psycloke.  
Rogue manages to get to cover behind a fallen tree and Psycloke leaps into a trench. Rogue with her strength takes two trees down to make some confusion. Gambit charges a couple of cards and sends them into the falling trees. This makes the Cajun fair game for Rogue and Psylocke who take advantage of the fact that he is out in the open. Gambit does some fancy diving and aerial moves only to have his gun hit anyway. The computer pulls Gambit out of the game which he is not in the least happy about.  
Gambit says only his gun got hit and demands to be brought back into the game, when he is not he walks of. Muttering something that one could only guess were french swear words to himself. The game continues with Colossus playing at Rogue at her own game, dropping two trees on a defenceless Psylocke. Rogue is forced to fly in and hold the trees up, inches from the head of Psylocke. A barrage of gun fire comes from Cable and Colossus making Rogue and Psylocke make a hasty retreat.  
In there rush they were ignorant to the fact that Wolverine had got behind them and the two of the run into his gun fire. Rogue is tagged with paint and is removed from the battle. Archangel quickly flies in to give Psylocke back up fire, using his speed and agility to manoeuvre around the enemy fire. Colossus isn't able to keep up with Archangel's speed and isn't to long before he to is struck and removed.  
It is at about this time when the side warriors begin their clashes. Firstly with Marrow stalking the Nightcrawler from a tree. The fuzzy blue elf finds this out only when he is forced to teleport to dodge an incoming bone knife to the head. Nightcrawler struggles to find out were they came from and is left in the open again. A second bone knife and a second teleport reveal to Nightcrawler, Marrow's position. Nightcrawler quickly fires upon Marrow who dives from the tree into the shadows of the bush.  
Nightcrawler teleports this time not to avoid a bone knife but paintballs. It suddenly hits Kurt, he only has one teleport left. Marrow had been playing him for a fool, making him use up what advantage he had. And Nightcrawler fell for it so easily, teleporting has become second nature to him. Nightcrawler swears to himself not use his last teleport unwisely, that is until he walks over Marrow's quickly made trap.  
Nightcrawler finds himself dangling upside down from a tree with his leg stuck in a vine. It becomes obvious that he must use his last teleportation to avoid an onslaught of paintballs from Marrow. Nightcrawler reappears behind Marrow's back and fires at her, Marrow just as quickly turns around and manages to get a round of at his chest. The two are pulled from the game bearing marks.  
On the opposite side of the battle field Shadowcat and Iceman collide. They both have a large shoot of from behind cover with neither getting hit. Shadowcat decides to take drastic measures and phases underground and sneaks up behind Iceman. Shadowcat sticks the rifle of her gun in Iceman's back and fires. To her surprise Iceman is not removed from the game, just when she is about to ask if the computer is malfunctioning, she finds the real reason.  
'I can't believe you fell for the old ice clone trick' Iceman says while firing at Kitty before she has a chance to phase away.  
Archangel decides to make a break from the centre to the enemies base. Psylocke makes a small retreat firing to cover her journey. Wolverine and Cable decide to stay and attack Psylocke, the telepathic order is given to Marrow that she should advance on the enemy base and Phoenix is warned of the incoming Archangel.  
Cyclops sits waiting, looking from one bush to another in a paranoid stare. Jubilee however being much more casual, just chewing on her gum in the base bored. But the silence and boredom is broken as three bone knifes slam into the front of the red base from the right. Cyclops begins a psychotic burst of paintballs fly out into the bush in all directions. Jubilee waits until she has a better sighting on her target. Cyclops is hit on the visor by a paintball and is drawn from the game.  
But Jubilee sees the general direction Marrow was in. Marrow makes a dive for the base and the flag, Jubilee throws up a big light display in Marrow's direction disorientating her. Marrow of balance and of key flies into a tree and falls at Jubilee's feet. Marrow is quickly put in her place by Jubilee and removed from the game.  
Cable and Wolverine chase their prey with much skill. Psycloke decides that if she continues to run from these two she will clearly lose. So she comes up with the plan of a suicidal dash firing hard core. Wolverine and Cable take this opportunity to take Psylocke out of the game, but Cable gets hit in Psylocke's rampage.  
Angel flies straight for the blue base which appears to be empty. Angel figures that someone must have taken out Phoenix and went down with her. The battle is won in Angel's mind, all he has to do is collect the flag. But it is far to late for him when he realises that Phoenix was there the whole time and it was just an allusion from Jean's powers. He is quickly tagged.  
Jubilee hears a voice in her head from Psylocke. 'Jubilee, Phoenix is the only one left in the blue team. You can leave the base and come help us storm Phoenix in her base.'  
Jubilee smiles to herself and starts to run to meet up with Psylocke. Jubilee only makes it a few metres before she is tripped up and has her gun grabbed from her clutches.  
Jubilee looks up at Wolverine, 'How?' She asks.  
'Sorry doll' Wolverine says. 'But that was Pheonix you heard in your head, not Psylocke'.  
Logan fires at Jubilee removing her from the game, then it is over from there. Wolverine walks over grabs the red teams flag and walks to the exit with Pheonix.  
  
End notes: I wrote this fic because I recently went paintball shooting and really enjoyed it. I suggest all you guys and girls try it to, great fun. Anyway, what did you all think? Please review, and if you like it I'll probably write up more battles. Thanks. 


End file.
